Strange New World
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Post Brave New World Claire is arrested after jumpping and Noah won't help, Gretchen is worried for her girlfriend's life and their relationship
1. Strange New Doctors

**AN: hello hello my lovelys. I have some new things for you, which I'm sure you are all glad for. First my comp is in the shop everything has been wiped clean so if you have amazing Taylor swift, or claire/gretchen icons let me know I would love any help in rebuilding my fandom. Also since they did a one tear ago and Claire was 15 I'm saying she is sixteen and in collage via GED and yes that makes Gretchen a pedo she just doesn't know it. **

Claire just jumped off the Ferris wheel and within a minuets cops were lined up surrounding her.

One was out of his car slowly approaching her, the guns pointed at everyone else kept them from Claire, Noah was dragged away by a few officers.

"Get on the ground." He held his gun pointed at Claire.

"I am not a threat, I can only heal, how can I hurt people if I only heal?" She had her hands up even though they could shoot all they want.

"Get on the ground now!" He yelled this time. Noah heard over the radio over that they had her file from building 26 and had a lock on the back of her head. "Bring her in."

"You are under arrest for attempt of suicide. We want to help you Claire, we know collage can be hard but don't follow the path of Amy." This guy really did his homework.

"I'm not suicidal, I can't die. I wanted to make a point." She sighed the cop was two feet from her, another came up behind her and pressed a gun to her sweet spot.

"Get down now." He growled and Claire did, her hands on her head she got down on her knees then flattened herself against the ground the cameras were still rolling and she hoped her mom and Gretchen weren't watching. The officer pressed his knee to her back keeping her down and cuffed her hands behind her back. He pulled her up and tossed her in the back of one of the squad cars.

Peter punched the cop next to him. "Do you just arrest innocent kids now?"

"Sir if you do not calm down you will be in the cell next to her." The one he hit promised.

"She wasn't trying to kill herself you idiot." He yelled before being slammed into the ground from behind, he felt his arms being forced behind him and felt handcuffs on his wrists. He was slammed into the back of a car.

"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Of course he didn't know who he was talking too.

Noah watched helplessly as the car holding Claire drove off leaving him wondering what would happen to her. Once they had her under a charge they were suppose to notify her parents, he couldn't wait for the call. He looked at Parkman who just nodded to him.

...

Claire was currently in a straight jacket and shoeless in what she heard was a hospital for the mentally ill. She knew she was "special" she just didn't know she was hospital special. Hopefully someone knew where she was and informed Gretchen and her family.

A doctor walked into the small room Claire was in and smiled at her.

"Miss Bennet. How are you?" The doctor was in his early forties, had a shaggy black beard that was spotted with grays.

"Why am I locked in here, in a freakin' straight jacket." She wasn't calm, they thought she was suicidal and insane, she was in a way but who isn't?

"We just want to make sure you know that you can be helped. You don't need to leave this world it will get better." He was clearly thinking that he was helping her.

"I want my phone call." She knew her rights.

"We already called your parents, as far as the state is concern you are ill. We have every news cast tape destroyed and it is being replayed and ends before you get back up. We have everyone convinced it was a hoax, and that you are just a sick little girl." The doctor smiled and glanced towards the door. "Depending on your progress you can make phone calls, wear regular clothes, get out of that jacket." He opened the door once a head appeared in the window of the door.

The man steeped in was around Peter's age and it looked like he had a IV bag and stand with him. Claire knew it was meant to keep her lucid.

The doctor took the tube for the bag while the other man moved to hold her in place. She was a minor and knew she couldn't by law sign herself in but she was suppose to be able to talk to her family, get a court date, see a lawyer, though the only one she wanted to defend her was dead.

She didn't fight them. She wanted to welcome the drug, be in a blissful sleep for once.

"There that wasn't so bad now was it?" The asshole asked while the other man removed the straight jacket and simply restrained her on the bed. All she could think of was what she said when her and Gretchen were tied up in the trunk. You know there are a dozen websites decided to this very thing. Sylar was right there life was filled with subtext and pauses but that changed, and now it changed again, Gretchen knew her birthdate just not the year, because really who uses their real one on Facebook.

"Sessions start tomorrow, I suggest you get some rest." The doctor grinned before leaving Claire glanced at him and swore he changed into Sylar. She looked up at the bad watching the fluid drip slowly into the tube then flow into her.

Peter was a EMT that had to give him some pull right? He could get her out. She felt light headed and woozy. She let her eyes closed wanting to relax in a nice sleep.

...

Gretchen was sitting on a bus that was taking her to Central Park, she was getting Claire, getting her car and was going to figure out what to do from then on. She found her car with Noah and some brunette guy were standing by it.

"Gretchen, I figure it was only a matter of time before you came." He held out the keys to her.

"Where's Claire, is she okay?" The guy looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"She's fine, we have a few people with her to keep a eye on her." The other guy said he seemed like something was amusing. "I'm Claire's uncle Peter." He held out his hand and Gretchen took it.

"Can I see her? Where is she, like a location wise." Gretchen wasn't happy with just she's safe.

"You can see her, but she won't be able to see you." Noah didn't seem to be upset.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen didn't like that.

"You'll see. We should get going; I'm guessing you want to drive?" Peter smiled, everyone else was at his family home, and they were going somewhere else.

"I have no idea where we're going." She passed Noah the keys. "You drive." She checked her phone again hoping to see something from Claire, of course getting nothing.

They drove for a half hour until they pulled up to an apartment building. "Here we are." Peter said parking the car and getting out, handing Gretchen her keys.

"Where is here?" Gretchen was just full of questions.

"My apartment. You wanted to see Claire; I have a few camera feeds of where she is." This was all set up within minutes by someone his mother paid.

Once they were up Gretchen was point to a screen where Claire was strapped to a metal table, a tube going down her nose and she was barefoot, her clothes were the same though. The room it self's was small, there wasn't much room for anything with the table holding Claire in it. It looked like a closet.

"Where's is this?" She resisted the urge to reach out and touch Claire, even if it was just an image. She would do it without Noah and Peter watching her.

"A hospital under government control, it's like Area 51 no one really knows what it was meant for and you will be killed if you try and break in or out. We have a few people who can walk around freely, they are making sure Claire's safe, she's drugged but really that is a blessing right now." Noah really seemed fine with some government agents drugging Claire and holding her in an Area 51 like cell.

Gretchen looked at the other screen where people were just walking through corridor wearing lab coats. It looked like a scene out of a Sci-Fi movie.

...

Claire was coming too, she was in a odd room filled with something, she couldn't tell what it was right away but she kept looking around.

A man was in the room with her, and he was holding something really sharp. "You took high school biology right? Do you remember what you did with frogs?" He smirked; he looked like the doctor from before but a bit more like Danko.

He undid the tube and Claire's eyes widen, yeah she was noticing a lot of stuff, mostly that she couldn't move, like before with Sylar, she was a helpless victim.

On the screen Claire was still strapped to the bed, the shadow of a man was seen and Claire, tube still in her, was freaking out, screaming. Gretchen just looked, there wasn't any sound but she knew whatever was going on whoever that guy was, he was doing something to Claire. He was hurting her Claire. Blood started running out of Claire's nose, then her ears, she was getting worst. Who was suppose to keep an eye on her and make sure she was safe. The man stepped out from the door knife in had and cut her cheek, it wasn't healing.

"Noah, she's not healing!" Gretchen yelled.

Claire was screaming in pain as her stomach was being cut open, she watched him remove her organs and felt sick. She was fighting against the restraints crying, begging him to stop.

"What do you want most in this world? Who are you willing to die for to save? Did you think no one would suffer for your actions; you're a big girl Claire, everything you do has consequences, you wanna jump off a ferris wheel someone has to pay for that." The man started he clearly wasn't impress with her.

"Isn't this paying for it. Having you do all this to me, locking me up." Tears were still running down her face, her body was healing very slowly and painfully.

"Nope, this is fun, now Costa Verde, was bombed, no survivors, so Mommy and Larry—"

"Lyle!" She interrupted him before realising what he said. "No, why was it was bombed!"

"'Incase there was more like you there, and from what the reports said, they were there. All but the ones in New York. We have them all detained now too, a riot broke out and there was a casualty, Gretchen, your _roommate _she was brutally killed, they found her by the Arts building, the Science building, the Math building and the medical building." By the end of this Claire was freaking out, she wanted to shut down and die, she couldn't feel anything she just wanted to die.

"Do you see why you should think everything through, now do you regret jumping?"

Claire wanted to say yes, if it brought all those people back then yes she regretted it, if she could go back in time she wouldn't jump, but she didn't, she knew if she didn't some horrible person would and they would be all killed or put in camps.

"Well cheerleader."

"I don't, I regret all those people dying, but I did the right thing." She felt empty and depressed, she didn't what she was going to do without her family and Gretchen but she knew she made the world better.

"Have fun being alone." The man left Claire he left the tube out, denying her a dreamless sleep.

...

Gretchen watched Claire try to curl up, she didn't know what caused Claire so much pain but she knew she wanted to make it all better. She spent all night watching Claire on the camera she didn't sleep or blink unless she had too. Peter and Noah tried but Gretchen said not until she knew Claire was fine.

Peter was on the phone outside the building.

"Just keep her until she regrets it, Matt, I know you don't like it but unless we can get Claire to say what she did was wrong and horrible she needs to stay like that, I'll be there soon to give you a break and Gabe is there to help too. Her power is even gone which is great, Rene really is a big help.

"**I will Peter just keep Gretchen away, from what I can tell, most of Claire's brain only wants to take care of Gretchen, or needs her, and wants her, but she's scared of being alone so I'll good play with that."** Matt hung up, if Gretchen came, he might lose his hold on Claire and she's realise where she really is. But right now the teen was crying, bleeding and screaming for someone to kill her to stop the pain. She just found out everyone she ever knew or cared about died because of her actions and she still didn't regret it. It wasn't going to be easy but Matt knew that.


	2. Strange New Lies

Gretchen woke up her head on the table that held the monitor with Claire on it, it didn't look like the blonde had calmed down any. She was covered in dried blood but Gretchen never saw anyone enter the room or go down a hallway, she only saw different shadows in the room with Claire.

...

Claire looked at her body, slowly healing painfully she lost everything, everyone. She wanted to give in and die.

"Claire this has to stop, you know what they want to hear, just tell them that you regret it, you want Hiro to stop you. It will take all the pain away." This voice Claire knew it was in her dreams, replaying the last time she really heard it.

"Nathan?" She tried to move her head and look at him. He was sitting on the small table arms crossed concern lining his features. She knew she was going insane now.

"This wasn't suppose to be your job. You weren't suppose to be the spokesperson, you weren't suppose to expose everyone, not like this. I had so many plans of how it would happen..." He trailed off thinking. "What's your major?" A simple question that threw Claire off guard.

"Undeclared. What do you mean you had so many plans, you exposed us to the government you tried to give people powers. Nathan you tried to fight Sylar by yourself what were you thinking? You knew he would kill you." She didn't care that she was crying she was mad at him.

"You should major in political science, then go to law school." He was avoiding the one question Claire needed answered.

"I don't care about any of that. Why did you leave Peter and go fight him yourself." Claire tried to sit up but she couldn't the restraints kept her down.

"You know why I did that Claire. You need to get out of here. Save the 0.07%." Nathan looked at his watch. "Go into politics and I'll kill ya." Just like that he was gone. Claire figured she was going nuts, talking to dead people and all.

...

There was a shadow in the room of a man but Gretchen rewind the tapes and saw no one leave or enter it.

She tried to see markers that would saw where the building was but she found none.

"No she's asleep, yeah I'm sure. I have no idea what to do. She's not healing, Angela thinks she might have a mental disorder. She's in a hospital. The doctor's think she should be kept for observation, to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

Gretchen didn't know what Noah was saying. Claire wasn't mental ill, sure she wasn't the most emotionally balance person but really for what she's been through who was, and yeah sure she tried to kill herself a lot of different ways and filmed it, but she wasn't half as bad as Sylar, even if she thought the same way he did...maybe she was mentally ill.

She looked back at the monitor Claire was gone, not the table just her, but she wasn't on any of the others that were just hallways.

"Claire disappeared!"

...

Claire was standing on a window ledge, Nathan was flying just outside it.

"Claire don't worry, you've done this hundreds of times before, you know you'll be fine." Nathan was smiling as he instructed his daughter to throw herself off a building. Claire looked at him and nodded. She knew in the back of her mind that he couldn't have been really there, that he wasn't real, but there was a part of her that just wanted to go with him, even if it meant she'd die, hell everyone else she knew was dead, why not join them?

"You'll catch me right?" She looked at him as he floated there, of course he would, she knew he would but what if he missed...

**Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong**

Claire heard the song and looked around, she knew that song, it was Gretchen's ringtone. But she was dead...

She didn't know where the phone was, she couldn't see it anywhere.

She grabbed onto the ledge to keep her steady as her head whipped around trying to locate the phone.

...

Matt called Peter to get over there quickly he was losing his hold. Sylar was trying to hold her back from moving even more, she somehow moved from the table in the hall closet to one of the bedrooms.

"What happened?" Gabe was yelling at Matt fighting off a killable Claire who really need to cut her nails.

"Her phone, you didn't check her pockets for it. It broke my hold and she heard it. Just sedate her and put her back, check the straps while you're at it." Matt was getting a headache and frankly he wanted a break.

Peter appeared out of nowhere thanks to a quick visit from Hiro.

"What happened?"

"She was on a window ledge, not my doing having a conversation with someone. She wanted to make sure they'd catch her, I think she was going to jump." Matt didn't like messing with Claire's mind, for one thing she was only seventeen she had enough problems, second she was unstable, her ability hid it well but when he was in her mind, he could tell she was one more death away from pulling a Britney.

"How did she get out?" Peter made sure that closet was impossible to get out short of teleporting or walking through the walls, both of which Claire couldn't do.

"No idea, the tapes don't record so we can't check them, why didn't you get them to record?" He didn't understand Peter.

"Didn't think we'd need to. What room was she in?"

"That one." He pointed at the door and Peter shook his head.

"She got into Nathan's old room... thought Mom locked it. Gabe is there now?" He wanted to make sure Matt had a break, he didn't need a pissed off Claire mad at him, he saw how that ended.

"Yeah." Matt said before giving a small wave before leaving to his hotel where his wife and son were waiting for him.

...

Angela entered the dining room turn on the light only to jump back a bit. Claire was sitting at the end of the table a disturbing look on her face, which was covered slightly by her dark brown hair, and a gun in her hand pointing at Angela.

"Go back to your time." She knew Claire was from the future she had dream of seeing one Claire kill the other.

"No. See I took your orders before. You killed my girlfriend and my family, tried to buy me off, oh and lied to me about my own father's death, twice." She cocked the gun. "See it's you, Peter and Sylar, the three of you **fuck **everything up. What you're doing upstairs, man I become worst then Elle, even Alice calls me up to see how **I **want the weather to be."

"Claire, you are not going to kill me, if I end up dead the list of people who are to be killed is very long, Gretchen and your father are both on that list. Put the gun down, call Hiro to send you back and stay there." She was a very scary woman but she was not scared easily, she wanted to know how she killed all the people Claire said she did, but Claire really rarely had her facts straight, she highly doubted that changed.

"Oh but I am Angela, see you rebuild Primitech, which is fine because we rebuild Pinehearst, you lose no matter what, this way lives are saved. Isn't that what you want now? Well that and love in this family, you destroyed that chance when you lied to Nathan about the fire." She grinned and pulled the trigger, a loud bang echoed throughout the room but Angela was unharmed. "You know the future Angela, tell me is the second a blank too?"

Angela looked Claire dead in the eyes and smirked. "You always were a attention seeking, little brat, now you're just a brat with a gun. You can't die but you act like a victim, how horrible for you, your tragic life is so depressing. You kill the people who want to be close, you want to be alone for the rest of your long life, you fear it but you want it, you know that you should be. When the bombs drop it'll be just you and the roaches and you know that's where you belong." Angela brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Pull the trigger, your head will be severed in eight seconds once my body hits the floor. But you already know that."

Claire didn't faltered. "You're wrong you know, the nukes kill the roaches." She pulled the trigger once more a smirk plastered on her lips.

...

Gretchen watched the empty room only to have the screen go blank then Claire was back on the table, a tube down her nose. She didn't know whether to be relieved that she was there or even more depressed. She stared for minuets with no change in the picture until a brunette girl came in, unhooked Claire and untied her then looked at the camera, the look on her face reminded her of the girl from at the end of Paranormal Activity.

"You're next Peter, and I promise you it will be fun." She looked like Claire and sounded like her but her expression was almost inhuman, it scared Gretchen at how much she looked like her girlfriend.

"That's not Claire, whoever she is, she'll be taken care of soon, don't worry." She jumped when she heard Noah's voice behind her.

"Yeah I'm just wondering how she knew where Claire was and got in without any other camera showing her." Gretchen knew something was up, she thought it was more likely the other girl was Claire's clone then the other camera being real.

"She could be a shapeshifter, got in info that way and has a teleporter working with her, it's not unheard of for people to work together." Noah had a answer for everything and if Gretchen didn't buy it, well he could always wipe her mind later.

"Why would she think Claire has brown hair though? It's publicly known she's a blond." Noah was already getting Rene to come before she even finished her sentence.


End file.
